1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus to transmit and receive data, and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus to transmit and receive data that may reduce amounts of data transmitted during a message authentication, and may also be effectively prevent a denial-of-service (DoS) attack, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of various types of high speed Internet environments, there is a need for methods which prevent Internet criminals from infiltrating networks. In particular, where a server crashes or personal information is leaked due to an attack on a network by a computer hacker, a large amount of damage may be caused to an operator of a large portal site.
Types of network attacks may include an attack of hacking an Internet site to obtain confidential information or personal information, an attack of infecting a plurality of client computers with a malicious code (e.g., a computer virus or worm) to make the client computers transmit a large number of packets to a particular network system at one time and to thereby cause a server of the network system to go down, and the like.
In particular, the second type of above-mentioned network attack is also referred to as a denial-of-service (DoS) attack. Generally, the DoS attack may use a very simple attacking scheme. Tools to perform the DoS attack are readily available on the Internet and even an inexperienced computer hacker may easily attack a network system using the DoS attack.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may effectively defend against the DoS attack.